


New Secrets, Old Truths

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Star Trek [23]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Humor, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Leonard and Scotty have been in a relationship for a few months now and are ready to reveal themselves, but what will their friends think?
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, implied James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843510
Kudos: 18





	New Secrets, Old Truths

Leonard's hands shook as he fixed the clasps of his shirt together. He eyed himself in the mirror and smiled, he'd been getting ready for hours now and it had all paid off. Christine had helped him with the process, sharing face masks, plucking his eyebrows and providing him with actual shampoo, conditioner and body wash, in her book three-in-one didn't cut it.

She and Uhura were the only ones that knew of Leonard and Scotty, a weird change from Jim being his only outlet. He wasn't sure when they'd tell others and part of him was enjoying the privacy of it all. Usually, if two crew members went on a date the entire ship would know by the time they'd met. But somehow this rite of passage hadn't happened to them. They'd been allowed to appreciate the moment and see if it would go anywhere before anyone had to know.

All that was changing tonight. Their friends were having dinner to celebrate shore leave, and they were taking the chance to admit their secret in a place where the news wouldn't cause an intergalactic war due to shock.

Christine had gone to get ready a while ago. Her recent announcement of her and Uhura's relationship had taken their thunder during the last get together, making them rethink their plan so there wasn't too much news for their friends' busy heads to handle.

Not that this would be a nasty surprise for them. Quite the opposite, especially for Jim who was always looking for new couples to double date with. 

The natural fear was still there. A bubbling thing, that urge to give in and hideaway just to avoid the slight possibility that it could go wrong.

Maybe this was a bad idea? Monty and he had only been an item for five months. What if it could end at any moment? He'd opened up his heart to him, sat in while he did his routine checks on the warp core, been the sober one who had to carry him to bed after a rough day. What if all that went away once they went public?

The door buzzed and ran to get it, only to run back and swipe his hair once more with his creme, spray a few more squirts of cologne and take a deep breath.

"Len, are you in ther-" Monty stopped mid-sentence when Leonard left the room. "You look nice, is that a new shirt?"

"Yeah, I got it yesterday," 

He met him in the middle for a simple kiss, locking their hands as he pulled him to the turbo lift. The planet they were on was chilly, cold enough that Leonard had to wear a vest underneath every outfit, cold enough that he'd heard the same "this is warm in Scotland" rant from Monty four times.

Their hands clung together more as he began to sweat. All the what-ifs and bad hypothetical swirled around in his head as he felt himself walk out the lift and onto the harsh streets. 

"Len, what's up?"

They stopped under a streetlight. Scotty took both of his hands and sighed.

"Nothing,"

He gave him one hard glare, "Len."

"Are we doing the right thing? What if it's too many surprises all at once? What if everything changes for the worse?"

"And what if it changes for the better? What if they don't say anything bad and this is our best night together all because we told our friends, eh?"

He lifted his hands and kissed them, "I guess you're right, miracle man,"

They carried on walking just as Monty went into the same rant for the fifth time.

* * *

The restaurant was calm. A band played in the corner, raised on a stage, the lights were an ambient orange. Plants hung around them, every single one having been identified by Sulu. Waiters on wheels hurried from table to table. 

That took a moment of adjustment, the android waiting staff. He'd seen the simple designed ones before but there was something about seeing an android with an oven where their stomach should be that threw him off.

Leonard looked at Monty opposite him. They met eyes and nodded, now was the time. No going back.

"What are you getting, Monty," He said, taking their clasped hands from underneath to on top of the table.

"Lamb? I'm not sure,"

They sneaked a glance to their right and saw the rows of shocked faces. Christine and Nyota kept their eyes down at the PADDs in the table, laughing all the while. Jim's face went through every emotion he knew, confusion, anger, sadness, acceptance, joy, then back to confusion.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"What, Jim,?"

He went to stand up, hand flexed out towards them both but Spock smacked a hand on his shoulder and slammed him back in the chair.

"Don't 'What Jim,?' me, I'm talking about whatever you and Scotty've got going on over there,"

"What, the fact that we're holding hands?" He replied, deciding to have some fun to put the deep well of anxiety at bay.

"Yes, that and the fact that no one calls Scotty 'Monty'," Sulu said.

Scotty himself rolled his eyes, "If it'll put your questions at bay, yes, we're in a relationship, have been for about five months now,"

No one said anything. The new couple smiled at each other, satisfied, just as one of the android waiters rolled up to the table.

"Right, I'll have the lamb, he'll have the-" He pointed at Leonard, who mouthed his order at him. "Steak, what about everyone else?" 

Flustered scrambles erupted as the group scanned the menus and spouted off jumbled meals at the overwhelmed android. Jim maintained his sharp glances at the couple for the next few minutes, all until he saw Bones give an honest free laugh that was a rare sight from the pent up man. And then, he knew that they would work out, and they had his approval.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something simple for the ship who I deem "the parents of the Enterprise". I have a lot of ships and am determined to write something for all of them at some point just so that even if it reaches one person who needed it, they get it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, leave a kudos and a comment if you did.


End file.
